Love Me
by Maru-senpai
Summary: Los recuerdos son algo precioso que son guardados en la memoria y en el corazón de cada persona. Y Hinata recuerda el camino que recorrió para ser lo que es hoy, la señora Uchiha.


**Disclaimer! **Ni Sasuke, ni Hinata, ni nadie del cannon de Naruto me pertenece, son de Kishimoto. Pero, ¡joder! El fanfic, sí es todo mío. Only mine!

**Note,** ya saben, esto es un song-shot por lo cual tienen que escuchar la siguiente canción, **Love Me — Yiruma **(_First Love._).

**& **en su tiempo, Dark Amy-chan se había tomado la molestia de betearlo. Y como ella me lo entregó aquella vez corregido, vuelvo a postearlo como me lo había dado. ¡Y se le sigue agradeciendo por haberle echado una miradita años atrás!

* * *

**"**Love Me**"**

«_Porque este sentimiento es para siempre_

_y nadie puede cambiarlo_»

**.**

Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos azulinos mientras caminaba por la sala iluminada por la luz del atardecer que se colaba de manera traviesa por los ventanales, dando cara la puesta de sol.

El ambiente era cálido al contacto con su piel cremosa, reconfortándola amablemente al contemplar que sólo llevaba puesto aquel corto vestido color perla, haciendo un ensamble mágico. Demasiada belleza a la realidad, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Bebió un poco de café de la taza de cerámica que llevaba en mano.

Demasiada perfección en aquella figura, mucha delicadeza, ganándole la competencia a la más delicada y fina figura de porcelana existente jamás. Hasta el ramo de rosas posadas en aquella magnifica y elegante mesilla de vidrio, la envidiaban, y trataban de ser aún más bellas y delicadas que su dueña; aun sabiendo que era imposible.

Los ojos opalinos de aquella ninfa irreal. Tan expresivos, tan inocentes e ingenuos, se posaron en el majestuoso piano de cola negro bañado por los rayos naranjas de la puesta de sol. _Demasiado_ para ella.

Caminó lentamente, permitiendo danzar sus largas hebras azules al compás de su caminar silencioso, pausado pero constante, dejando su mente vagar por el mar de recuerdos, volviendo a experimentar aquellos sentimientos profundos e ilógicos.

"—_ ¿Estas bien? — preguntó una voz fría, varonil._

_— Lo siento, soy torpe-e — se disculpó perdiéndose en aquella mirada tan negra como la misma noche sin estrellas. Y sin pudor alguno, tomó la mano que el joven le extendía para ayudarla a levantarse del piso. Sus mejillas se bañaron de un delicioso carmesí._

_Él sonrió._

_— No te preocupes, fue mi culpa también — la tranquilizó, brindándole una sonrisa demasiado bella a sus pensamientos_. _La mejor que hubiera visto alguna vez en su corta e insignificante existencia —. Por cierto, soy Sasuke._

Increíblemente perfecto_, pensó maravillada._

_— H-hinata — tartamudeó sonrojándose aun más, hipnotizada por la hermosura irreal del joven._

_Ojala pudiera ser su modelo para la pintura que tenía que presentar dentro de dos semanas en la exhibición. De seguro ganaría con su nueva _musa

_— ¿Sucede algo? — le preguntó, preocupado al verla perdida en sus pensamientos._

_— No… bue-bueno sí… — balbuceó incoherentemente, demasiado cohibida para pensar claramente. Y al ver que el joven sonreía con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, se sonrojó nuevamente —. Es que… mmm… dentro de u-una semana tengo una exposición y-y… me preguntaba sí t-te gustaría-a ser m-mi… modelo._

_Notó que el chico se quedaba sin palabras. Procesó nuevamente lo que dijo. Un momento…_

_¡¿Qué había hecho?!_

_Simplemente quería que la tierra la tragase, maldita sea._

_Lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada a sus manos cuando notó que todavía estaba tomada de la de Sasuke. Oh, peor su vergüenza y mayor su sonrojó fue. De seguro el joven pensaba que era tonta. Pero al sentir que él reforzaba el agarré, sin que ella haya intentado soltarse, y comenzó a acariciar el dorso de su mano de ella con su dedo pulgar. Muy confortable._

_Levantó su mirada sorprendida._

_— Claro."_

Y se vio a si misma sonriendo, sentada en la banqueta negra del majestuoso piano y con su finos y largos dedos, abrió la gaveta, dejando a la vista las teclas blancas y negras del piano.

Tocó suavemente unas dulces y viejas notas que tenía grabadas en su memoria.

"—_ ¡Eso es trampa Sasuke-kun! — exclamó avergonzada mientras escuchaba como reía alegre. Le agradaba y se prometió a sí misma que lo haría más seguido._

_— Lo siento… — jadeó tratando de calmarse, y llevó su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de la hermosa joven que tenía frente a sus ojos, ahuecándola en su palma. Se permitió acariciar, con fascinación, el sector ruborizado._

_Se permitió perder, una vez más, en aquellos orbes opalinos, preguntándose cómo Dios había sido tan dulce y amable en crear tan magnifica mujer; y por qué, con qué propósito la puso en su camino. No iba a reprochar, de verdad estaba ¿agradecido? Pues no había palabra para expresarlo._

_— Bien, vamos otra vez — susurró dándole una última mirada a Hinata, para posar su atención en las teclas del piano y dejarse inspirar por su musa, la cual estaba su lado."_

Y la melodía de su memoria fue copiada instintivamente por sus dedos, comenzando por unas notas dulces, impregnadas de amor irrevocable. Había demasiada seguridad en estas al expresar el sentimiento. Ella se podía sentir fuerte, capaz de enfrentar a todo, omnipotente. Era la sensación de grandeza que inundaba su ser.

"—_ ¡Lo lograste Hinata! — gritó Tenten abrazándola junto con Lee. Se dejó llevar y saltó junto con ellos, riendo._

_Estuvieron unos segundos más así, Hinata simplemente reía pero no podía ocultar las lágrimas de felicidad._

_— Felicidades prima — la felicitó Neji cuando la aludida se soltó de sus dos amigos y la abrazó cálidamente._

_— M-muchas gracias — agradeció Hinata y luego se separó de él. Sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero y marco aquel numero telefónico tan familiar._

_Una tonada, dos tonadas, tres tonadas y…_

_— ¡Lo logré! Sasuke-kun, entre a la universidad de Tokio — exclamó muy contenta, demasiadas emociones hermosas para su corazón._

_Se escuchó una risa del otro lado de la línea._

_— Estoy orgulloso, Hinata — contestó Sasuke permitiendo que su voz dejase demostrar millones de sentimientos —. Siempre lo supe."_

Al compás y en perfecta armonía, tocó notas agudas con graves de trasfondos, dejado fluir el sentimiento de alegría que tuvo su corazón ante la memoria que acababa de recordar.

¿Cómo era posible que el amor fuera tan hermoso?

Simplemente una palabra suya, hacia el mundo mucho más perfecto. Una utopía de la cual cualquier persona quisiera formar parte por unos segundos para experimentar la plenitud del soñar que uno puedo vivir por siempre pero viviendo como si fuera el último día. Sentirían envidia…

"—_ ¿Entonces qué S-sasuke? — le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. — Quiero saber por qué… arruinaste m-mi cita con N-naruto, y n-no me vengas c-con que n-no es bueno p-para mí._

_Podía ver la frustración que él sentía, algo escondía y le dolía el que no le tuvieron confianza._

_Su cuerpo temblaba de los sollozos y las lágrimas comenzaron a ser más abundantes. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que la lastimaba? ¿Cómo se atrevía a reprocharle cuando él tuvo una cita con Sakura y la había besado frente a todos?_

_¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su corazón?_

_Cuando hicieron la promesa de siempre estar juntos, ella se dio cuenta al poco tiempo que esa promesa significaba, para ella, algo más que una simple promesa de amigos. Era algo especial, y ese algojamás saldría a fuera por miedo a ser rechazada. ¿Se podría fijar en ella como algo más que amigos?_

Sigue soñando Hinata_, se dijo a sí misma._

_— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — exclamó un latente odio Sasuke —. ¿Qué me enferma verte tomada de la mano con él? ¿Qué quisiera ser yo el que estuviera en su lugar? ¿Qué yo debí haberte dado tu primer beso? ¡Maldición Hinata! ¡Esa es la maldita y jodida verdad!"_

…del amor que ellos conocían.

Aquel sentimiento de plenitud. Tan gratificante, que se podía ver en cada mirada, gesto y palabra.

"—_ S-sasuke…_

_— Shhh — la calló en un susurró mientras reforzaba el agarre de su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de ella._

_Viéndose reflejado en los ojos opalinos de la bella joven que tenía delante, lentamente, comenzó a inclinarse. Un leve sonrojo apareció gracias a la generosa luz de la luna colándose, triunfante, por las cortinas de wall._

_La joven, sonrojada y escuchando su corazón desbocado, latir ferozmente contra su pecho en medio de aquel ensordecedor silencio de aquella penumbrosa alcoba, cerró nerviosamente sus ojos hundiéndose en su oscuridad personal. Con los nervios a flor de piel, degustaba secretamente aquel momento previo, mágico, sintiendo el fresco aliento de su amado acariciar su rostro. Cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquel calor de él, aproximándose. Y fue, cuando sintió unos ásperos labios posarse en los suyos con cariño._

_Entonces su ritmo cardiaco voló por los cielos e hiperventiló."_

Sus labios se expandieron en dirección contraría, ascendente, formando aquella sonrisa que a _él le gustaba._

Las notas comenzaron a sonar más fuertes sin dejar de ser delicadas y suaves, plasmando la felicidad eterna de su corazón, el gozo de aquel amor florecido en toda plenitud, como la más bella rosa jamás existida. Sus dedos volaron hacia las notas más agudas paras tocar un puente en tonos alegres.

"—_ Tranquila Hinata, ya todo paso — trató de tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba su frente._

_— P-pero Sasuke… — con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de se novio, lo observó con preocupación._

_— Les caíste muy bien, mi madre estaba muy emocionada y rebozaba de felicidad cada vez que te tocaba; y mi hermano siempre quiso lo mejor para mí, esta contento hasta cree que… — sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar aquel recuerdo —. Olvídalo._

_Hinata parpadeó._

_— ¿Y tu padre? Él no estuvo allí…_

_— Mi padre es mi padre Hinata — suspiró Sasuke frunciendo los labios levemente —, y no es de mostrar mucho sus emociones pero en el fondo, sé que me apoya."_

Sintió unos brazos masculinos rodearla por sobre las costillas, dándole, brindándole aquella calidez en esa fría mañana del que aquel camisón de seda blanca con tirantes no era capaz de protegerla. Inclinó su rostro hacia el que estaba posado en su hombro derecho, y allí se ocultó contra sus hebras negras.

Sus manos, expertas y por inercia, volaron hacia las antiguas teclas que habían sonado para tocarlas nuevamente.

"—_ Sé que hemos pasado por todo y que hemos crecido juntos desde que nos conocimos, amándonos y apoyándonos. No hay un día en el que no deje de pensarte, siempre estas presente por eso, esta noche Hinata — recitó arrodillándose frente a ella, __en una rodilla —, quiero dar el último paso para que seas mía completamente._

_— S-sasuke… — con sus mejillas sonrojadas, contemplo lo nervioso que estaba mientras sacaba del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero, una pequeña cajita roja de terciopelo, ovalada._

_— Me he dado cuenta que desde que te conocí — abrió lentamente la cajita terciopelada ante una desbocada Hinata —, me he enamorado de ti — ahora en sus dedos se encontraba un hermoso anillo de plata con un gran diamante y otros pequeños en los costados —. Prometo que siempre te amaré, te haré feliz y seré fiel; y no sé qué otras cursilerías más — bromeó para aligerar el ambiente y lo consiguió, Hinata rió despacito —. Hinata, tú, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?_

_Sus lágrimas se desbordaron al ritmo de su desbocado corazón que amenazaba con salir de su pecho al latir tan ferozmente._

_Sin dejar de estar en shock y con un nudo en la garganta, simplemente asintió para luego arrojarse a los brazos de su amado, riendo contenta. Tanta dicha."_

Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos con todo aquel amor que ambos sentían, degustando por la proximidad del otro, de sus alientos mezclarse. Que momento tan efímero, les encantaría que durase para la eternidad.

Con tan solo mirarse a los ojos, aquella mágica conexión existente en ambos hizo que sus labios se chocasen, como si fuera el primer beso de los muchos que le seguirían.

"_Abrió los labios para darle permiso a aquel conocido visitante y su lengua comenzó a jugar con él, mientras sus manos viajaron hacia sus cabellos para enterrar sus dedos de porcelana. Sus piernas acercaron aun más su cadera a las suyas al tiempo en que aquellas expertas manos recorrían la piel de sus curvas a medida que la fina tela de la remera viajaba en forma ascendente.. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un gemido dentro de la boca de su amante._

_Esta sería su primera vez. Le regalaría, a la persona que más amaba y por la cual estaría dispuesta a morir, su virginidad. Haría el amor con la persona dueña de su corazón y en estos momentos era él único que domaría su cuerpo; y hacerle conocer el placer que sólo encontrarían ellos, juntos._

_Ambos _inexpertos_ a lo que se refiere, _«_hacer el amor_»_."_

Y la música iba acabando, pero intensificando el sentimiento de unión mientras las palabras que bailaban desde sus labios, se fusionaron con las notas finales.

— Buenos días, señora Uchiha — exclamó haciendo notar lo orgulloso que se sentía, lo completo que estaba. Depositó un beso detrás de la oreja de Hinata.

— Sí que lo son, señor Uchiha — rió la aludida con sus mejillas bañadas de un rojo carmín.

* * *

**Algo fluffy y probablemente, muy OOC. Lo sé pero siempre me ha encantado éste one-shot y quise volver a compartirlo con todos.**

**Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
